


Enemy Of My Enemy

by kittenofdoomage



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Demon Powers, F/M, Female Reader, NSFW text, Oneshot, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Reader Insert, Restraint, Sex, Smut, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for @roxy-davenport’s July Challenge. My prompt was 76 - “Look what I’ve caught in a Devil’s Trap”. Also filling a square for @spnkinkbingo (orgasm denial). The reader is a hunter, who’s been on the job longer than she cares. She’s after Abaddon for revenge, and who better to seek out for help than the Knight’s worst adversary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy Of My Enemy

Picking your spot was the hardest part. You needed somewhere open but comfortable - you knew you were possibly in for a long wait. Luring the King Of Hell was like trying to capture a rabid dog, and you had no idea what to plan for when you had him in your grasp.

This plan had been a long time in coming. With Abaddon’s return to the world, after decades of assuming she was dead and thinking your chance for revenge had passed, you were suddenly faced with your oldest enemy coming back into play. And she had already taken you down once.

Of course, she couldn’t kill you. She’d made sure of that seventy years ago.

God, no one should hunt for this long. But it wasn’t like you could do anything else. You were nearly a hundred, and didn’t look a day over thirty, so using your social security number wasn’t an option. After so many years, you’d honed your technique for survival, despite not being able to  _ actually _ die.

The witch that had cursed you was long dead, and you knew there was likely no way to end your existence. So you dedicated yourself to taking down each and every evil motherfucker out there, but after the bitchy redhead had returned, you’d realised that maybe you needed a little help from evil to take out evil.

Crowley was your only option. You’d had more than one run in with the slick demon over the years, and remembered when he was a simple salesman. Now he was King, and you needed his help to take down the mutual adversary.

Preparing the house hadn’t taken as much time as you thought it would, and you settled down to watch and wait. The bait you’d left was a lie, and you hoped he didn’t figure that out, but you were fairly certain even Crowley wouldn’t resist a lie like the one you’d set down. Heaven’s arsenal, left unattended, ready to seize by any demon passing by. Planting a lie with the lower level minion was a risk, but one you had to take.

Fingers crossed and all that.

Hours passed, and you occupied yourself with cleaning your weapons. Sleep was something you needed to resist - and wasn’t that a kicker. The witch’s curse had left you with the need to eat and sleep still; it wouldn’t kill you if you didn’t but would reduce you to a thin shell of nothing. And that didn’t sound all too appealing.

You were halfway through putting your handgun back together when a voice made you look up. Across the room, you saw him, in his tailored black suit, looking just as handsome as the first time you’d seen him. Crowley smiled, bowing his head a little.

‘Should have known it would be you spreading lies around, Y/N.’ He purred, and you smiled in response, placing your gun on the side and standing up.

‘Saw right through it, huh?’ You folded your arms over your chest.

‘I knew it wasn’t my lucky day. Nevertheless, I was curious to see who was sending my little birds messages of such hope.’ He stepped forward, threading his fingers together across the front of his suit, his dark eyes on yours. ‘I was not expecting to see you after so long. And looking so well.’ He raised an eyebrow, stopping just before the foot of the bed.

You shrugged loosely, avoiding his eyes. ‘A girl can’t reveal all her secrets.’

Crowley chuckled. ‘I’ve always admired that about you, Y/N, but you’ve never had any secrets from me. I know all about what that red head bitch did to you, what was it? Seventy years ago? When she wasn’t so red headed.’ Your eyes widened for a split second before you turned a little to the side, acting as though his knowledge of your curse didn’t bother you. It wasn’t something you publicised, but it couldn’t hurt with him being aware.

‘She was a little more brunette back then. Still as big of a pain in the ass though.’

The King Of Hell nodded, moving even closer. ‘But that still begs the question of why you’ve lured me here, Y/N. What could you possibly want with me?’

‘Your help.’

He laughed again, shaking his head. ‘You do amuse me, Y/N. But I don’t have time for this.’ Crowley raised his hand, clicking his fingers together in an attempt to leave. The motion didn’t work and he frowned, trying it again. With no success, he narrowed his eyes on you, as a smile spread over your face. ‘What the hell are you grinning at?’

‘Look what I’ve caught in a Devil’s Trap,’ your laughter echoed around the room as you picked up a blacklight torch on the side table, shining it at his feet. Crowley looked down, seeing that he was at the edge of a trap, painted on the floor in UV light, invisible without the right type of bulb. ‘Now you’ve got no choice but to hear me out.’

Crowley practically snarled, his fists curling at his sides. ‘You always were sly. Should have sent one of my peons to deal with this.’

‘Lucky me, I got the big fish.’ You poked your tongue out childishly, and he rolled his eyes. ‘Come on, Crowley. We’ve got a common enemy here. You can claim you’re the King, but with her around, you’re only gonna be licking her boots. She’s a Knight. You’re a Crossroads demon.’ He scowled, but didn’t argue. ‘We could work together. I’ve got more reason than any to take that bitch down, and I can’t see a better ally than you for the job.’

‘What about the Winchesters? You’ve worked with them before.’ He pointed out and you nodded, stepping a little closer to him, almost close enough for him to touch.

‘Yes, but they’re not quite aware of my little vendetta. Or my...situation. And it’s not something I’d wanna go shouting from the rooftops.’ Crowley raised an eyebrow at your confession, and you shrugged. ‘And now you’ve got something over me.’

‘Yes. I suppose I have.’ The demon eyed you carefully, knowing he could reach out and grab you. ‘Everything else aside, what do I get out of this little deal, Y/N?’

You watched him, unsure of his motives now. ‘What do you want? I mean, you’ll have the power back, and we both know how much you like that.’

‘I have other...needs.’ He commented, and you bristled at his tone. ‘A lifetime ruling over hell is...well, hell. And quite lonely at times.’ Something pulled at your chest and suddenly, you found yourself dragged into the trap, Crowley’s arms tight around your body. ‘Give me some motivation here, pet. We both know you’ve been alone for a long time.’ His gaze darkened a little. ‘And there’s other little dark thoughts in your head that you haven’t shared with anyone else.’

You licked your lips, leaning back in his hold, all too aware of the arousal pooling between your thighs. ‘Like?’

‘Like the desire you feel right now.’ Crowley’s voice was low, and you had to bite back a moan as his fingers pressed into your lower back. ‘Like the fact that you know the things I could make you feel.’ Your eyes fluttered closed for a second, as his stubbled scraped along your chin, his mouth leaving an open kiss against the corner of yours. ‘Don’t try to deny it. Eternity is a long time. Why not...sweeten the deal?’

‘Be - because you’re a demon.’ Your protest was so weak, it may as well have been a newborn kitten. Crowley chuckled, trailing his lips along your throat.

‘Sing me that old tune again, Y/N.’ You gasped as he groped your breast through your shirt, your hips moving forward to grind against his body. ‘Or sing me a new one.’ Your first whimper prompted a smile to spread across his face. ‘Yes, I think I prefer that one.’

His fingers trailed upwards, holding your throat with a gentle touch, his nose pressing into the joint of your neck and jaw.

‘Tell me, Y/N, is this an acceptable deal?’ His words made you shiver, and you nodded, focusing your eyes on his as he pulled back. ‘Well then. We’d better make it official.’ His lips descended on yours almost violently, and you reciprocated, digging your fingers into his suit jacket, thrusting your tongue against his.

You broke away, gasping for breath as he watched you with lust-black eyes, and you looked down at the Devil’s Trap underneath your feet. Crowley grinned.

‘You want to get to the bed, then we’re going to have to get rid of that.’

With a flourish, you turned away, grabbing your knife and bringing it down on the floor, destroying the one line required to break the trap. Crowley’s body visibly relaxed, and he opened his arms, palms spread in that cocky gesture which made him all the more attractive. ‘Is that better?’ You asked, standing straight, a foot or so away from him.

‘No.’ He grinned, waving one hand, and you found yourself thrown sideways and pinned against the soft bed, a yelp of surprise leaving your mouth as Crowley chuckled in amusement. ‘Now,  _ that _ is a marginal improvement.’

You struggled against his powers, but it was useless, and you watched him with wary eyes as he walked around the bed, shedding his suit jacket as he went. He folded it, laying it across the chair you’d been sat in before he’d arrived. ‘Crowley…’ You muttered.

‘Relax, my dear, you’re in good hands.’ He smiled over at you. ‘I just want to...ensure our deal. And show you exactly why an eternity can be so much fun.’ He unbuttoned the top fastening of his shirt, and your breath hitched. ‘There are perks to being a demon, you know.’

You raised your eyebrows, unconvinced as he held up a hand. Something touched your throat, and you looked down, not seeing anything on you as the feeling moved. It travelled down, seemingly underneath your clothes as it brushed one nipple, then the other, and you couldn’t help the arching of your hips as it teased you.

‘Crowley, what are you doing?’

‘Showing you the perks. Would be easier if you were naked, but we can’t rush this exquisite moment, can we?’ Crowley smiled, tugging his shirt from the waistband of his pants. ‘And speaking of rushing...don’t even think about letting yourself enjoy this  _ too _ much.’ He smirked, positioning himself between your thighs where you were bent over the bed. ‘At least, not until I say so.’

Whatever force he was using on you shifted, moving down the centre of your abdomen, tickling at your navel as you squirmed underneath his hold. ‘I can’t…’

‘Come. Yes. That’s the point.’

Your eyes rolled, and you shook your head. ‘No, I mean...I can’t undress if you’re holding me down.’ He cocked his head, contemplating your words.

‘Hmmm, you do have a point.’ He moved his hand, and you felt the pressure lifted, allowing you to sit up and you looked up at him with a seductive smile on your face. 

‘How long have you had the same thoughts?’ You asked, reaching out to him, your fingers hooking into his pants. Crowley didn’t resist as you pulled him closer, watching you as you unbuckled his belt and dragged the zipper down. ‘How long you wanted me to do this?’

He groaned as you cupped his manhood, already hard beneath your palm. With a wicked grin, you leaned forward, nuzzling against his crotch, smelling the faint musk of his cologne. ‘You’ve no idea.’ His mutter was hitched as you slid your hand into his pants, your delight unmasked as you realised he wasn’t wearing any boxers. Looking up at him, he shrugged at your questioning look. ‘They mess with the lines on a tailored suit, sweetheart. Nothing to get too excited about.’

‘Hmmm, I’ll let myself get a little excited if you don’t mind.’ You whispered, stroking him firmly with one hand, pushing his pants down with the other. He opened his mouth, no doubt to return with a snarky comment, but you chose that second to slide your lips over his thick tip, moaning against him, not hearing his reciprocating growl of appreciation.

Slowly, you took more and more of him into your mouth, moving your tongue against his hard flesh, easing the passage as you bobbed up and down. Crowley’s hands slid through your hair, his head falling back as you sucked his cock with enthusiasm. ‘Such a good girl,’ he muttered, his hips jerking a little in time with your movements. ‘And you’re enjoying it too, you filthy minx.’ He dragged his cock against your lips, forcing you to stop as he looked down at you. ‘Strip for me, darling. I want to see you spread out for me.’

‘But I’m not done.’ You whimpered, pouting at him, your fingers still wrapped around his thick cock.

‘Maybe I’ll let you finish later.’ He cooed, stepping back out of your reach. ‘I’m curious - why aren’t you naked yet?’

‘Someone’s demanding.’ You pointed out, leaning back to pull your t-shirt over your head, revealing your breasts to his view - you’d forgone a bra for comfort whilst you waited. He made a noise of appreciation, his eyes dropping to your pants as you unbuttoned them, pushing them down your thighs. ‘Is that better?’

‘Much.’ Crowley smirked, his cock twitching where it jutted proudly from his dishevelled clothing. You kicked your shoes and pants all the way off, as Crowley raised an eyebrow at your pink panties. ‘Didn’t imagine that to be your colour.’

‘It’s laundry day.’ You muttered, pulling the offending item off and dropping them to the floor. Later, you would wonder where they went whilst Crowley sat on his throne with them in his pocket. For now, he ignored them, his hungry eyes on your nude body as he stroked his cock, precum leaking from the tip. ‘Can I go back to what I was doing?’

He chuckled, holding his hand out and pushing you back down onto the bed without moving, and you whined impatiently, fighting back against him as he continued what he’d been doing before you’d pointed out your lack of nudity. His demonic touch trailed down over your belly, forcing you to spread your legs for him, placing your slick cunt on display for him.

‘Such a pretty little quim.’ He murmured, still touching himself as he teased you with a tendril of his power, circling your clit as you gasped for air. ‘Don’t come, sweetheart.’

‘Stop...stop that then…’ You whimpered, closing your eyes and trying to control your own reactions to his body. ‘It’s been…’ He raised an eyebrow as you admitted the truth. ‘It’s been a long time since anyone -’

‘I find that hard to believe.’ Crowley’s comment was barely heard as you swallowed down a cry, trying hard not to fall over the edge as he kept touching you. ‘Don’t you dare, Y/N. You’re ruining my fun.’ You cried out in frustration as he pulled away whatever power he was using, still holding you down on the bed as he shed himself of his clothing. ‘So, how long has it been?’ His enquiry was innocent and you shook your head.

‘Don’t remember,’ you answered, honestly. Crowley’s mouth quirked upwards and he leaned over the bed, his cock dragging along your thigh, leaving a trail of precum on your skin as he seized a nipple in his mouth. You mewled, hips bucking off the bed as Crowley ran his tongue around the sensitive tip of your breast, his teeth scraping over it and increasing the pressure in your lower belly.

‘Hmmm.’ He released you, and you reached up, clinging to his shoulders as you pulled him closer.

‘Crowley?’

‘Yes, my sweet?’ His dark eyes looked up at you.

‘Need you. In me. Now.’

His laugh was quiet, but it reached his eyes as he spread your thighs wider with his knees. ‘Bossy little chit, aren’t you?’

‘I know what I want.’ You whispered, pulling his mouth against yours, thrusting your tongue between his lips and moaning as you felt his cock brush against your entrance. Breaking the kiss, you gasped and tried to push up against him, wanting to feel him inside your body. ‘And I want you.’

Crowley growled, biting your bottom lip as he pushed into you the barest amount, your slick making the penetration easier than he’d anticipated. ‘So wet, sweet Y/N.’ He muttered, pulling back. ‘And so close.’ You nodded, gasping as he gave another thrust, still not pushing in all the way, teasing you. ‘You want to come, don’t you?’ Another nod; you didn’t trust words.

Without warning, the King slammed into you, his cock almost feeling like it was going to split you in half. With every thrust, you grew wetter around him, your body clenching down, desperate to hold him inside. He groaned, burying his face in your breasts, licking and nipping at your skin, marking you thoroughly as his. You felt your orgasm spiralling in your belly, and you closed your eyes, focusing on your nails raking over his back to try and stave it off.

‘Such a beautiful woman, Y/N.’ Crowley’s words vibrated against the space between your breasts and your heart pounded, feeling like it would burst out of your chest as his strokes grew harder, faster, his cock swelling as he rocked into you. ‘I want to see your face when I fill you up with spunk.’

He pushed up on his arms, maneuvering himself onto his thighs, pulling your body up against his so your ass was off of the bed. From that angle, his cock slammed into your g-spot with every thrust, and you squealed loudly, fingers digging into the dingy old bed spread as he fucked you relentlessly, his voice dripping words of praise and compliments as he watched you come undone.

‘I’m close.’ He groaned, and you gasped, feeling your own peak closing in, and he gripped your thighs tightly, fucking you harder than you thought possible. ‘Come with me, Y/N. Want to feel that sweet little cunt milking my cock.’

You managed to nod once before you were done for, the cry of his name loud enough to wake the dead. As your walls fluttered around him, he grunted and slammed into you one last time, before spilling himself into your womb. Your breathing was coming in heavy pants, and you didn’t protest as Crowley pulled you to him, gathering you close and holding you in his arms.

‘I told you, Y/N. Eternity is a long time without companionship.’ His words were soft against your smushed thoughts. ‘I will help you kill Abaddon. In return, this is us. For the rest of forever.’ He kissed your temple and you sighed, curling into him and surrendering to sleep.

Forever was a long time to be a hunter. 

It seemed a little shorter now.


End file.
